Thoughts
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: After the Blackwood case Sherlock feelings for Watson transform into something new, something he didn't understand...until he kissed Watson during a snowy day. SLASH ONE-SHOT Sherlock/Watson


**Okay...this is my very first time attempting Slash; and writing Male/Male fanfic x.x So here is my very first try at a Holmes/Watson pairing one-shot. x.x Anyway, I do not and will not own Sherlock Holmes, sadly. **

**This is set after the first first Sherlock Holmes movie.**

**I'm sorry if Holmes and Watson is a little Out of Character. =( **

**Please review and tell me what you think please ^^**

* * *

A snow flake fell from the sky and landed on Watson's head as he made his way to 221b Baker's Street to meet his dear friend Sherlock Holmes who had been locked away from society for about the past two weeks doing who know what.

Watson sighed; as he walked into the building. He paused at the stairs and leaned on his cane observing, Mrs. Hudson was no where to be seen which was very strange. Holmes most have had something to deal with the pette woman disappearance, meaning most likely she was driven out into a very sudden vacation away from Holmes.

He walked up the stairs hearing harsh whispers beyond Holmes door, when he stopped in front the door the voices stopped. The door openned revealing Holmes. Bags under his eyes, shirt winkled, and he looked very distacted.

"Ah Watson, finally came to see me?" He asked softly, in defeat. Watson had no idea of what. Holmes stood beside the door; letting Watson in.

Watson took his time; taking in Holmes appearance. He looked worse off than the last time he saw him.  
Watson sighed-"Holmes, when was the last time you slept?"

Holmes closed the door and picked up the violin from his desk. He played a few random notes before glancing back at his best friend.

His eyes was hollowed and he looked very troubled. It scared Watson nonetheless. He haven't see his friend this disturb before.

Watson took off his hat and placed it on the table.  
"When was the last time you're on a case then?"

Holmes stopped playing his violin.  
"A month."

"A month?" Watson questioned.

"I have thoughts Watson, thoughts I shouldn't have been thinking of." Holmes rasped out suddenly, his voice cracked.  
Watson grew even more worried.

"What kind of thoughts Holmes?"

Holmes looked away from Watson. His thoughts wasn't his anymore. He felt something within his stomach fluttered each time he was next to the man.

He felt the urge of longing, Irene Alder couldn't have taken away such a urge.  
These emotions scared him.

It wasn't normal for a male to feel like this to another male.

It was impossible, but here Holmes was feeling his heart speed up rapidity within Watson company. These feelings was so foreign he almost didn't know what they were.

Attraction.

Watson took astep towards Holmes and he took a step back. Both of their eyes widened.  
Holmes broke into a sweat. He was close, too close. His lower regins tightened.

He turned away from Watson suddenly and before he could walked away from him; Watson grabbed his arm. Sparks flew up to his arm and down his chest adn he fliniched.

"What's wr-"

Holmes turned back to Watson and seized his lips. The kiss was forceful but yet very warm and welcoming and Watson found himself responding back to Holmes kiss. But then he pulled away surprised.

Watson wiped his mouth and looked at Holmes sharply who looked at him with guilt and disbelief.

"What the hell was that Holmes?" Watson hissed, he felt something within warmed at Holmes kiss. He was confused. He shouldn't have felt this way, and what the hell was Holmes thinking?

He was engaged.

"Nothing, Watson."

"Nothing my arse, what's going on? People don't go around kissing other people without a reason Holmes."  
Holmes felt something within his chest break.

"Isn't the answer obvious, my dear Watson?" Holmes muttered under his breath.

He then heard a gasp, Watson had figure it out.

"...You like me?" Watson drawled out thinking on the times when Holmes and him spend together on cases and very few social gatherings.

"Always."

Watson took another close step towards Holmes and then he took a deep breath before closing the distance between him and Sherlock. Their lips touched eachother once more, warmth and feeling of acceptence rushed thoughout the young men's bodies. This felt so right, and the thought of Mary flew out of his mind for the moment. Then the kiss turned heated. Sherlock shirt was the first thing to leave his body, before Watson's waist coat was thrown across the room.  
Watson pulled back slowly,

"We shouldn't be doing this." He said, gaining back his thoughts.

"I know." Holmes kissed him once more and soon Watson's shirt left his body, they both embraced eachother. Skin touching skin, Holmes softly pushed Watson onto the sofa without breaking the kiss. His hand caress John's back and warmth shot though out his body, he let out a groan.

Watson needed him. He needed him now, and with that thought in his head he forced himself to push Holmes away again. He couldn't do it. These feelings of passion for his best friend was too dangerous. Cheating on Mary was one thing, but cheating on her with his best friend was another.

"I cannot do this to Mary, Sherlock." Watson uttered, as Holmes laid sad small kisses on Watson's chest. Then he paused.

"I apologize...I don't know what came over me." Holmes said, reluctantly dissolve the embrace. Holmes sit up on the sofa and his hands was in his face, conflicted. This wasn't him,

"...I break the engagement." Watson said; placing his hand on Holmes back warmly. His heart speed rapidity of the thought of being with Holmes. He then felt guilt. He thought he loved Mary, but when Holmes kissed him he felt something different Something very welcoming.


End file.
